Harry Potter and the Elemental Powers
by Angel22022
Summary: HPLoZ crossover. Link and Zelda, on Dumbledore's request, arrive to aid Harry. Chapter 1 reformatted.
1. Offers

Note: I do not own Zelda or Harry Potter

Zelda and Link are from OoT and MM (spoilers),

Year seven for Harry (HBP spoilers) , possible DH spoilers too if I keep anything the same

A/N: Reposting this chapter. No important content change, really just matching the format to the rest if the story.

Chapter 1: Offers

Rufus Scrimgeour sat nervously in his office hoping no Death Eaters are near by. He is waiting to talk to Professor McGonagall. He hopes if he can give her the position of Headmistress it could make up for at least some of his and Fudge's mistakes. He sees McGonagall and calls her in.

"You wanted so see me sir" McGonagall nervously questioned. She knew that Scrimgeour had been blaming many people for things they did not do to quell people's fears.

"I wish" Scrimgeour started, McGonagall waits with bated breath, "To put you in charge of Hogwarts, given every things that's happened its what Dumbledore would have wanted. Of course replacing the two teachers you need is up to you"

McGonagall was speechless, but not for long "Of course I'll do it sir, thank you"

LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER

McGonagall had some doubts about her choices, but she had a good feeling about them as well. So she called Tonks and Fleur into her office.

Tonks of course broke the silence. " You wanted to see us"

McGonagall nodded and continued, "Yes. Tonks I wish for you to teach Transfiguration and Fleur perhaps you could teach Defense against the dark arts."

Tonks was beaming " Sure, no problem."

Fleur was also pleased " Of course I will."

McGonagall thanked them both then continued, " Oh and Fleur, could Bill help you some days? I have talked to the parents; they would have no problem with it.

Fleur thought about it then agreed.

LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER/LATER

McGonagall is looking through Dumbledore's things and finds two letters.

Dear Minerva,

Yes dear, I assume that you will remain once I am gone. I also know I have little time left. I realize that Harry needs help. Those other letters will magically go to another world once you finish this one. The young ones who are meant to receive those will help Harry and all of us to no end. You should find them in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning.

-Goodbye,

Albus

Suddenly the letters vanish. McGonagall begin to cry, " Oh Albus, I hope your right, I hope these people can help him.

HYRULE/ HYRULE/ HYRULE/ HYRULE/ HYRULE/ HYRULE/

Zelda and Link are in the castle garden making out. Two letters magically appear.

Link jumps back in shock. Zelda rolls her eyes and picks up the letters.

"These are addressed to us" Zelda realized.

"Really" asked Link

"Yes there are from another dimension, looks like some people there need help defeating a evil sorcerer."

"Then what are we waiting for" Link cried in determination "Lets go"

"And just how are we getting there" Zelda asked, " I don't see any directions."

"Well" Link started " when I travel through time/space it usually involves falling.

"Really," Zelda started "What kind pla…..what the.."

And with that they fall into a dark portal.

END Chapter 1

A/N: As said the first time Link is not stupid. He's a bit like Luna (doesn't take things for how they seem), but is also a little shell shocked and hardened from the battle against Ganondorf.


	2. Expectations

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

A/N: I know I said Link was based on Luna but I'm going to change that, basically he's slightly naïve, but all his battles have given him a bit of an attitude on top of that.

Chapter 2: Expectations

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been having a nice relaxing summer at the Burrow. However they all knew that things would soon change. There was Bill and 'Phlegm's' (as Ginny was still calling her) wedding, which was compounded by their job offer from McGonagall. There was also the quest and hand and not to mention vesting the Dursley's. But the thing currently on their minds was the two seventh year transfers that McGonagall had asked them to meet at the Leaky Caldron. All they knew was that they were supposed to meet a boy named Link and a girl named Zelda at noon near the entrance to Diagon Alley. They could not help but wonder what was going on.

NEXTDAY/ NEXTDAY/ NEXTDAY/ NEXTDAY/ NEXTDAY/NEXTDAY/

As the trio headed down the street towards the tavern Hermione brought up something that had been bugging her since the start of the mission.

"Why didn't McGonagall tell us their last names?"

"Well, how many "Zeldas" and "Links" do you think there are, I mean those names are kinda weird"

Ron's comment caused Hermione to sigh and shake her head.

"Honestly Ronald", she berated her boyfriend, "their obviously not from around here and I don't think they would appreciate comments like that"

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"She's right mate, but we have a bigger problem."

Hermione looked over to Harry and asked "What do you mean."

Harry continued with his question, "We don't know what they look like, what if they aren't exactly were they said they'd be?"

As always Hermione was ready with a logical response. "They've never been here before, so if they have any sense they should stay were they are told to wait."

This was good enough for Harry who shook his head in agreement, as the three friends walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Little did they know that Harry worries may have been well placed.

SCENECHANGE/ SCENECHANGE/ SCENECHANGE/ SCENECHANGE/

Link and Zelda were waiting by the wall behind the Leaky Caldron for the students that Headmistress McGonagall had said would be their guides. Link, however was not pleased by this.

"I do this all the time; I could get us around easily"

"Yes, but do you have money from this world?" Zelda's question shut Link up, but not for long.

"Well then why did they have to make it a bunch of kids" Link asked annoyed at the thought of some snot nosed brat dragging him around.

Zelda sighed and went into another explanation. "The 'students' are probably the same age as us"

Link was still not convinced. "Yah, but have they been through what we have, seen things like we've seen.

"I'd say yes", the princess stated, "this world is at war so its people have most likely seen some horrible things.

That was enough to shut Link up, that and the sound of the Leaky Caldron's back door being slammed open and shut.

ENDCHAPTER/ ENDCHAPTER/ ENDCHAPTER/ ENDCHAPTER/ ENDCHAPTER/

Well that was chapter two, sorry for the wait.


	3. Things Begin

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

**A/N(1)**: I'm still here. Its just that Deathly Hollows made me re-think how this story is going to go. Obviously this story is now even more AU. I now plan on purposely making some things different. What those are, you'll have to wait and see.

Chapter 3: Things Begin

It was then that a very drunk Mundungus Fletcher was kicked out the backdoor of the Leakey Cauldron. The first thing Dung saw was Link, and the first thing he did was not a very wise one.

Mundungus turned to Link and said "Hey pretty lady…"

Before Mundungus could finish he was out cold from being knocked into the back of the Leaky Cauldron. It was at that point that Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the bar. Though none of them wished to jump to Dung's defense, they could not help but to wonder what he had done this time. While Harry was looking in awe at he damage done to Dung, which was by far worse then the damage he had caused after the incident with Sirius' stuff, Ron and Hermione were looking at the strange couple that was before them. It was Hermione who deduced the obvious conclusion.

"They're Link and Zelda" she stated.

"Then you must be the students McGonagall said she would send" Zelda realized.

"Yes, we are" said Hermione.

Harry got up from looking at Dung to ask another obvious question " What did he do to you?"

"He called me girl" was Link's reply.

"Well..OW" screamed Ron, who was about to make is own wiseass comment before Hermione put an end to it.

"Oh, shut up Ronald, it would of hurt more if he had heard that," reasoned Hermione.

"Yah, but did it have to hurt" moaned Ron.

"Ron, shut up, you're acting like she hit you, it was just a poke" Harry interjected trying to stop a fight between the two.

Unfortunately Harry's attempt for peace failed and Hermione and Ron continued fighting. Harry then decided to turn his attention towards their guests.

"Sorry about them, and about the drunk" said Harry.

"You know this guy?" asked Link.

"Yeah, his name is Mundungus Fletcher, he stole some stuff my dead godfather's house" explained Harry.

"Wait that guy's name is…" Link questioned, amazed that any would name their child that.

"Yes it is, and it fits him perfectly" started Harry "By the way that was neat, what you did to him."

"Ya think so," Link said.

"Yes, I beat him up after he stole from me and I didn't do nearly as much damage as you just did." Harry explained.

"Well thank you" Link said with bit of pride in his voice.

"You know what, I think this could work" Harry said, "If that's what you do to drunks, evil has no chance."

"Of course it doesn't" smiled Link and the two men shook hands.

The five of them then went in the Leaky Cauldron to find the rooms that McGonagall had ordered for all of them there. Hermione and Ron had stopped fighting, but still walked behind every one due to the fact that they were now to busy trying to make up with each other.

**Next Chapter**: Harry and the others further explain their world's situation to Link and Zelda. And Harry finds a surprise in his hotel room

**A/N(2): **Sorry if Link's personality seems to change. I'm trying to find something that fits what I need and Link, but its hard since Link never says anything. Oh well, I'll get it eventually.


	4. Wizards' Tale

See Chapter 1 For Disclaimer

**A/N**: I know, I know, it's been over a year. I won't even bother with excuses. I'll just give the next chapter.

**Reviews: **

**Twilight Rivers:** Thanks for the advice. I've been reading as much Zelda manga as I can find.

**bobsickle**: That's because he _doesn't_. Its not like Link planned for this trip. Him and Zelda were busy making out; than bam; they're in Harry Potter's world. He will get new weapons eventually, so don't worry. Plus, as Dung can attest, he's quite fine with out any.

Chapter 4: Wizards' Tale

After getting to know one another our heroes enter the Leaky Cauldron to continue getting to know each other. Talk eventually turned to the quest at hand.

"So, Link said, getting bored of small talk and ready for action, "what's the deal here any way"

Looking around and then saying in a whisper to the new comers Harry explained "Not so loud lets go up to your room if you want to talk about _that_."

The five of them got it up and quietly went up stairs. They somehow all managed to fit in one room. Ron quickly broke the tension;

"So, won't it draw more attention to us if any one saw us all go into one room"

Of course Hermione was quick to chide him for his comment, "If anyone saw us they would have do something already."

Thankfully Link gave them both a harsh look and they stopped bickering before anything came of it. Then he turned to Harry,

"I guess you're the best bet for answering our questions"

"I guess so" Harry sighed. It always would come down to him wouldn't it. "This world is being threaten by Lord Voldemort, he happens to have spies everywhere that's why we have to be describe"

Both Hermione and Ron shudder at the name. Zelda and Link look confused.

"Merlin, sighed Harry, "thought you two were over that" Then he continued for their guests "As you can see most people fear just his name so much that they can't hear or say it."

"And you don't?" asked Zelda.

" Why fear a name, fearing his name only gives him _more_ power" explained Harry.

"He's right" Link agreed "So how do we stop this Voldemort guy".

Hermione and Ron both stifle a shudder at the name.

"We need to kill, you can handle that idea I hope" Harry explained.

"Of course, explained Link "If we'd been able to kill the guy who threatened our country it would have been easier"

"And why couldn't you" Ron said.

"Well, can we just kill H-Voldemort that easily" Hermione reminded him.

Ron was about to snap back when Zelda cut in.

"What has he done so he can't be killed.

Ron and Hermione look nervously at Harry for him to explain.

Harry sighed it was up to him to explain "Because he set up a fail safe, splitting his soul into several parts and sealing them in objects. These are called Horcuxes, once we destroy them all, we can kill him.

"So how many of these things are there" Link asked.

"There were six or seven to start with, two are gone, so know it's four or five." Harry continued explaining anticipating Link's next question, " We only have a vague idea of what they could be and none on how to destroy them."

Link starts to yawn. Zelda looks at him disapprovingly. Harry notices this.

"Its ok, it is late, can talk more tomorrow"

Everyone returns to their rooms. Harry however finds his is already occupied.

"Ginny what are you doing here!"

"I want to help"

**Next Time:** Harry and Ginny talk, Ginny meets their new friends.


	5. Emotion

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

**A/N:** To everyone who reviewed, thank for your advice. I took it all into consideration.

Chapter 5: Emotion

"G..Ginny" Harry stammered.

"I want to help" Ginny repeated.

"But…" Harry started.

"I know, 'It's dangerous'" Ginny said her tone was mocking, but her face was dead serious.

"Riddle used you" Harry stated.

"That was back then. We've both come so far. Everything with the DA and fighting those Death Eaters" Ginny said almost yelling by this point.

Harry tried to cut in but was not fast enough.

"I'm more than capable." She continued "And I just can't let you go"

Ginny had meant to say, "go without more help" or something of the sort but was stopped by the look on Harry's face.

"He changed his mind, he's letting me come" she realizes to herself. She tries to hide her excitement, but fails. Harry looks into Ginny's eye's, the two draw closer. As they move their lips closer together, they are distracted by a loud noise followed by a great deal of cursing.

Harry and Ginny quickly run down stairs. As they move Harry realizes that Ginny was not alerted the existence of their other new reinforcements. The two then walk into a very interesting scene.

**Earlier**

Some time after the Q&A about the situation the other four had gone back down for food. It went fine, until Ron opened his mouth again.

"All I'm saying is I don't see why we need help from strangers" Ron stated.

"I thought we were done with this" Hermione groaned, "Its very clear we can trust them."

"I don't not trust them" Ron explained, "It's that we shouldn't need them, we trained ours selves before and we it worked pretty well."

"Right" said Link "but I'm here to teach you how to fight."

"We can" Ron retorted.

"I mean without those sticks" Link said almost growling "I mean with physical strength and force."

"So you think magic isn't good enough" Ron said nearly yelling now.

"Obviously your headmaster didn't" Link stated.

That was it for Ron.

"I'll show you what magic can do," he shouted.

Ron shot a spell at Link. Before he could finish the incantation Link had thrown a spoon towards Ron's wand. The spoon shifted the spell forcing it to blast the table, cracking it in half. Broken plates, glass and utensils launched everywhere. Loud cursing and shouting followed.

"Bloody Hell" Ron yelled, "What was that for."

"You're blaming me?" Link argued, "It was your spell."

Link and Ron continued to argue. Zelda and Hermione back away attempted to dissociate themselves from their boyfriends. By the time Harry and Ginny ran in Link had Ron in a headlock.

Ginny looks in surprise at the newcomers. She turns to Harry with a look that says "Why didn't you tell me about them?" Then they sneak back upstairs and go to sleep. Hermione and Zelda also sneak out after them. Link eventually drops Ron as goes to bed. Ron ends up spending the night on what's left of the table.

**Next Time: **Link and Zelda start talking about their past.


	6. Warriors' Tale

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

Sorry for the wait, this has been done for a while, but I've had papers due. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I am a college student and its not getting any easier.

A/N: Have not played OoT in a while please tell me if any of my facts are off. Also, though this should be obvious, there will be spoilers for OoT and MM. (and Harry Potter up to book 6, but that really goes without saying)

Chapter 6: Warriors' Tale

Link finally makes it back to his and Zelda's room after has his fight with Ron. He finds Zelda, arms crossed sitting on one bed. The other bed has been disassembled, its mattress and coverings on the floor.

"So tonight's the night then" Link smiled.

"If you mean the night you sleep on the floor, then yes." Zelda said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"You beat up that guy, we're on the same side." Zelda said.

"He still doesn't trust us." Link stated.

"I wonder why" Zelda said "You weren't very civil your self." She was nearly shouting now.

Seeing Zelda's face Link stopped arguing and went to the mattress on the floor. Both soon fell asleep.

Next Day

Everyone was once again crowded into one hotel room. Ginny is properly introduced to Link and Zelda and vice versa.

"So" Ginny started " They already filled you in on the situation here."

"Yes" Zelda replied.

"Okay" Ginny said grinning slyly " It's your turn"

"All right… you see" Link began

"No" Zelda firmly stated, "You lost your speaking privileges with last night's stint. I'll start"

Link groaned, but let Zelda continue:

" We come from a country known as Hyrule. According to legend our world was by three goddesses; Din, Naryu, and Farore. After returning to the heavens they left some of their power behind. What was left was known as the triforce. This consisted of three parts… "

"Duh" Ron interrupted. Hermione smacked him, letting Zelda continue once again.

" These parts were embodiments of human qualities. Din's piece was power, Naryu wisdom, and Farore courage. Those who poses all three and though the triforce will be granted their hearts desire. The goddesses also put in a failsafe; if a person with an evil heart touches the triforce they will only obtain the part they desire the most. Then the other two will be sent to two people chosen by the goddesses."

"So" said Hermione " I assume some one with an evil heart went after it (the triforce)."

"Yes" Zelda said "An evil thief king. He ended up with only the triforce of power."

Ginny spoke up next "The two of you got the other pieces didn't you"

Link and Zelda shake their heads yes. Then showed their hands. The triangular symbols glowed bright.

"Cool" Harry said, and continued " I assume you (points at Link) have courage and she (Zelda) has wisdom?"

Link and Zelda nod in agreement again. Ron decides its safe to open his mouth again "So why do you _still_ have them, couldn't you stop him?"

Zelda glared at Link, holding him back. She then explained more

"His piece still made him too strong, we could only seal him away."

"So what happens when you're not around any more?" Ron asked.

"The triforce will be passed on to new generations in case he ever returns" Zelda explained.

"How did you fight him, I don't see any weapons on you?" Harry asked "Oh, and the evil king does he have a name?"

"How _I_ fought… is my little secret" Zelda said, and then explained "His is Ganondorf, he also goes by Ganon." She was going to explain more when Link started talking over her.

"I lost my weapons" Link stated, he waited to see if Ron had a reply, but none came. It probably had something to do with the scowl Hermione was sending his (Ron's) way. Link continued, " It's really complicated and involves time travel. If anyone wants specifics of my epic adventures…"

"Not now" Zelda reprimanded him "We need to decide what to do next."

Everyone (some more reluctant then others) nodded in agreement.


	7. Liars and Thieves

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

**Reviews: **

Thanks to all of you, I appreciate your putting up with my laziness.

**A/N: **I've realized in order to make certain ideas work, that OOT has to be sort of AU. Namely Link never went back at the end, if squint a pervious chapters you'll see why I went with this. Also I'm reloading some chapters with some changes to some of the titles.

Chapter 7: Liars and Thieves

Link, Zelda, Harry and the others were seated around a table in the Leaky Cauldron. The barkeep was eying them warily, not wanting to have to fix another table. They had all been thinking quietly about their next move. They were getting nowhere until Zelda asked a question.

"So, are you sure that you don't have any leads towards finding the other Horcruxes?"

Harry shook his head.

"We would have told you." he replied.

Hermione who had still been deep in though stirred at this point.

"Wait" Hermione said "The locket."

"What locket?" asked Zelda.

"Of course" said Ron jokingly smacking his face, "The locket that wasn't _actually_ a Horcrux since someone switched it with the locket that was."

Zelda and Link both looked obviously upset that this information had been kept from them. Ginny also gave Harry a stare that signified that she was not exactly happy to have been kept out of the loop either. Harry sighed and explained.

"One of the Horcuxes still left is a locket from Voldemort's mother's family. I though I'd found it, but it was a fake. Someone named RAB stole the real one. We haven't figured…." Harry suddenly stopped.

"Well I think you just did.," quipped Link.

Everyone looked towards Harry who responded.

"My godfather, Sirius Black, said he had a brother named Regulus. He said his brother joined Voldemort, but got freaked out by what was going on. He apparently was killed trying to defect. He may have stolen the locket."

"Harry, you may be right." Hermione stated. "I sort of remember some kind of locket no one could open from when we cleaned up Sirius' place. I guess we have to go to Grimmauld Place."

"Maybe not." Link realized "Harry this the same godfather whose stuff that Dung guy took?"

Harry's eyes lit up. He ran to Tom to ask were Dung had gone. Tom mentioned that Dung had gone to Gringotts as his tab was for the month was due. Harry suspected that this trip to the bank might have also been to deposit some stolen objects. The group ran to Gringotts as fast as they could.

Mundungus Fletcher was empty out his pockets of his loot while trying to find the key to his vault when out of nowhere he was tackled by the same strangely dressed man who had beat him up earlier. Even the goblin looked worried and went to get help. During the commotion Zelda grabbed the locket. They all got out before anyone realized what had gone on **(1)**. Well running out Zelda slipped the locket to Harry who put it in a bag. None of this went unseen however as a robbed figure watched it all, then vanished.

" We should do some shopping" Ginny suggested.

"This is not the time for that" said Harry "We have to get this to Hogwarts, McGonagall said we can use it as a base of operation well we work. We need to be careful. Plus we got our books yesterday"

"I know." said Ginny, "but these two…"

"Its fine." Zelda said, " We can share books."

"I know!" Ginny was exasperated by this point "but if we don't want them sticking out to much they need robes!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione look at Ginny then at Link and Zelda. They all went of to find robes for Link and Zelda. **(2)**

**ELSEWERE**

Voldemort raged at the news one of his younger Death Eaters had just given him. That Potter may have already found a Horcrux. He had already been upset that another of his servants had failed to get the now vacant post of headmaster. He roared angrily at them both for some time. When Viktor Krum and Dolores Umbridge left Voldemort's chamber's them were sincerely glad they were doing so with all their limbs.

**(1): **Lets just assume that it was a quiet day and no one other then Harry's group and Dung were at the counter.

**(2): **I am not writing about clothes shopping. I am skipping past that. I may describe their new outfits, I may not.


	8. Barriers

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

A/N 1: WOW! I know two updates in the same YEAR. Let alone only 2 months apart.

A/N 2: I ended up contradicting my self by saying Link never went back in time, but also lost his weapons to time travel. Why he _really _is unarmed will be addressed in this chapter.

A/N 3: As always thanks for the reviews

Chapter 8: Barriers

**At King's Cross Station **

When we last left our heroes they were setting out on a quest to find clothes. That was several days ago and they are now waiting King's Cross for the Hogwarts Express. At the time of the planed arrival nothing had happened yet. This was they were still on the other side of the barrier, as Harry was unsure that Link would believe them as to how to get to the train.

"You sure this is the right place" Link asked, getting rather impatient.

"Well, sort of" Harry paused then continue "Were close but… Its easier to show you"

Harry and the rest of his friends run trough the barrier, followed by Link and Zelda.

"What was so difficult about that" Link exclaimed afterwards, once the group (all six of them) managed to squeeze into one compartment, "Why didn't you show us that sooner?"

"After certain incidents," Harry explained, looking towards Ron, "We weren't sure you'd believe us about walking into a barrier."

"Listen" Link sighed, he'd been trying to explain since Diagonally that he was sorry about the fight in the tavern. "I'm willing to move past it if he is.

"Sure mate, whatever" Ron half mumbled.

"Anyway," Link added "We have some stuff like that back home, I even used to have an artifact that made stuff like that visible"

"Right" Ron smirked "but, you lost cause of time travel"

"Link.., " Zelda groaned, " I wanted to bring this up before…, twisting the truth is not what we need know. The truth is that Link dropped his stuff so we could make out and did not have time to grab it before we left."

Every one but Link stared at Zelda in surprise. Link was too busy hiding his face in his hands.

"So" Ron said, clearly not thinking very hard. "How are you going to train us, with spoons?"

"That's actually a funny comment, so I won't hurt you." Link replied.

Ron gulped and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

"There is a solution to that, but it's easier to show you then tell you" Harry explained.

Some time later the train finally arrived at its destination. The castle was of course still some ways away.

"So how do we get there" Zelda asked politely.

"Listen," answered Ginny.

All of a sudden carriages appeared, pulled by strange otherworldly creatures. Harry look at their new companion's reaction and realized they could see the Thestrals.

"Get in, we'll explain on the way." he said.

"What are these things" Link asked once they were all in a carriage.

"There called Thestrals." Hermione explained "There invisible to any one who hasn't witnessed death." She looks at the new comers " There was a battle last year and the year before that.."

"If you don't …" Harry started.

"Its fine" Link stated. "I've been around a lot of death, but I think this is because of two old women."

"Witches?" asked Hermione.

"How did you know?" Link asked.

"You were nervous, so they were and you killed them." Hermione said adding "Don't worry He.. Voldemort is a Wizard too, remember?"

"Right" Link sighed, then though "Zelda, when… your father?"

"No," Zelda held back a tear "I was in hiding when that happened remember? This probably because of my mother"

Link realized he'd never asked her about her parents before, but he and the others just let it end there. After all they were now at the entrance to Hogwarts.

**Outside McGonagall's Office **

The group finally makes it to the Headmistresses office, but not with out some problems.

"I can't beilve you kept letting that magical staircase trip you up." Zelda told Link, an amused look on her face.

"I can't believe you didn't have any problems" Link groaned " It was the stupid stairs fault anyway."

Eventually the argument subsided and the door opened. They walked into the office. McGonagall shook hands with Link and Zelda.

"Its nice to finally meet you in person" she said. **(1)**

"Likewise" Zelda said.

"Whatever" Link grunted.

McGonagall looked sternly at Link.

"Charming isn't he" Ron quipped.

"Your manners are far from perfect themselves Mr. Weasley." McGonagall stated. Then noticed Ginny and continued. "And Ms. Weasley what brings you here?"

Ginny gave no answer but, reached out and held on to Harry's hand.

"She wanted to help," Harry explained "I don't think I could have stopped her."

"Well fine, but I'll have to tell your parents you're here." McGonagall explained.

"I understand" Ginny said.

**Later, Outside Room of Requirement**

Harry though deeply about what he wanted and walked past the magic corridor three times.

"_What _is he doing." Link asked, he was getting impatient.

Harry stopped and smiled saying "You said earlier you were used to stuff like this." With that Harry went through a door that was on the area of the hall he'd been passing.

"That door was there the whole time" Link pointed out "why'd you have to keep passing it?"

"Go in, then we'll explain." Hermione stated.

Link and the room, and nearly fainted and what he saw. The walls were decked with weapons, some that he had never even seen the likes of before. There was also plenty of space for actually training.

"This," Harry explained "is the room of requirement, walk past the door three times and what ever you were thinking of, that's the kind of room it becomes."

The next several minutes were spent explaining firearms to a_ very _interested Link. Though he ultimately deiced he preferred close combat. Part way through this Hermione and Zelda noticed some books on weapons and warfare in a corner and went to check it out.

"But none of these can leave this room, so what do I do in actually battle" Link complained.

" I may have an idea" Hermione said bringing over a book she found. She opened a to a page with four weapons on it. " There called the Elemental Series Artifacts, we just need to find them."

"Of course," Link muttered "but at least we can still train. Not today though, I think we've have had enough. So tomorrow around 1 in the afternoon we start."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement and went off to bed. **(2)**

**Next Time: **More on the Elemental Series Artifacts

**(1)**: Link and Zelda did not meet McGonagall in the beginning. Once she realized where they landed she send them letters from her.

**(2)**: All the guys will be in one Harry's dorm and all the girls (even Ginny) in Hermione's at least until term starts. I'll decide what to do with Link and Zelda when that gets closer. Which will be awhile, I'd say about six chapters.


	9. Fire and Acid

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

A/N 1: Saying that Link stayed an adult and MM happened (both of which I've implied) is NOT a mistake (like several other plot holes I've had to cover). How and when MM happened will be explained later.

A/N 2: And yes I know its been over a year.

Chapter 9: Fire and Acid

The next day after breakfast everyone was back in the room of requirement. Hermione and Ginny were showcasing some spells for Zelda and Link was showing the boys some of his techniques. Link had decided to wait before actual putting a weapon in any one's hands other than his own. Ron, still feeling the whole thing was pointless, didn't mind. Harry, however, really wanted to get started.

"How come your more willing to get into this then your friend is?" LInk quipped.

"Because Voldemort's wand is connected to mine. Their spells react badly to each other. That is probably one of the reasons Dumbledore asked the two of you for assistance." He glares at Ron with that last point. Ron goes red, he'd kinda forgotten about that detail.

"Got it" Link said.

By this point the girls had finished with the demonstration and were going through some books. Link did some basic maneuvers along with the boys. He was surprised that they seemed to had some natural talent. He was more surprised that Ron hadn't taken advantage of the situation and gotten rough with him.

"Can you tells us now?" asked Ron

"What on earth are talking about Ron." Hermione groaned.

"Zelda, she said how she fights is a secret. can we know yet" he questioned.

"Well… there's this." Zelda fires a bolt of magic.

"Wand less magic incredible." breathed Hermione

"Wow." Ron said. Harry shook his head in agreement.

"There's more isn't there" Ginny stated.

"Smart girl" Zelda said. "Yes, when I was talking about my 'secret' I was referring to this!" Zelda disappears in a flash. In her place is a young man wearing what seemed to be a body suit of some kind. "Call me Sheik." the mysterious man said in what was clearly Zelda's voice.

"And don't bother asking how complete the change is, _he_ won't even tell me." Link mutter.

"Thanks for volunteering." Sheik said. Then he preceded to beat Link up. After he was done he added " And part of the problem is you never ask me to _tell_ you, and some times you try to check _without_ asking. Pervert."

Ron was going to say something during all this but lost his nerve once the beating began. Hermione and Ginny clapped loudly. Harry watched the one sided 'fight' seeing what he could take from it.

With another flash Zelda is back. "So Hermione ready to share what we've found with the boys." she says.

"Ok lets get started" Hermione agrees. "The elemental artifacts are weapons that draw powers from fire, earth, wind and water. We couldn't find mention of what they were, and only hints as to were they are.

"Lovely, but there chaos outside the school. We'd only have a change if they were inside Hogwarts." Ron joked.

"Actually one of them might be." Ginny stated smugly. "The hint for the fire artifact implies that its in this very room."

"That great" Link said "But there are tons of weapons in here and we don't even know what kind to look for."

"Idiot" Zelda says "Remember what they said about this room. It can change based on what you need."

With that they all left the Room of Requirement. Link walked past the door three times while thinking about fire.

They opened the door and the room was filled with flame.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried.

"I wish I had my fire proof clothes." LInk complained.

"If you had your stuff then we wouldn't be looking for new weapons to begin with." Link glared at Zelda who continued. "Try the triforce, maybe your courage can pull you through. " Zelda realized how corny that sounded the second it came out of her mouth. No one said anything on account of them being in a room engulfed in flames.

LInk nodded. He dug deep down until the triangle began to shine. It showed him a path through the flames and he went in. He emerged with a sword minutes later. The blade was silver while the rest of the sword was bright red. Flames were still surrounding it.

"You know we can't leave this room till you stop it from doing that." Zelda said. Link nodded and focused. The flames all died down. They returned to the training room.

"So Potter, how do we get you a sword, I doubt any of the artifacts are the same type." Link said.

"Your correct there all different types of weapons." Hermione explain. "But I have an idea. We could see if McGonagall would let you use Gryffindor's sword."

Link stared, the previous dinner had included an explanation of things at Hogwarts in including how houses worked. "You mean the guy who founded your house, _that_ Gryffindor."

"Yup" Harry said with grin. They headed to the Headmistresses office where she listened to their explanation and gave them the sword.

Back in the Room of Requirement (were going to be spending a lot of time here if you can already tell) Link and Harry resumed practice with their actual weapons.

Ginny was watching the fight focused on Harry's weapon. She knew she owed both him and the blade her life. That's when she remembered something else from _that_ day. "Harry the Basilisk fang. It destroyed the diary it stopped it's magic."

"Basilisk?" asked LInk

"Giant venomous snake that can kill you with its glare alone." Harry explained.

"So we need basilisk fangs to destroy the horcuxes then." Link said. "Why do think you guys actually know were to get this."

"Actually we do." Hermione said "But we may not need to. That sword was mad by Goblins. That means it absorbs magical substances it goes through and since Harry used it to kill the basilisk.."

"I can the sword to destroy the horcuxes." Harry finished. He ran up to the dorms and grabbed the locket. He turned the Room of Requirement into an empty dungeon. Then he opened the locket. Darkness seeped out of it. Voices rang on telling Harry he was weak. He ignored them and plunged the sword into the locket. The illusions and shadows sputtered and vanished. The locket fell broken and useless to the ground. Everyone looked down and smiled. They went to bed knowing the next step would be harder. They would had no idea were the next horcrux was and knew at the very least for both it and the next weapon they'd have to leave the safety of the school.

**Next Time: **Our heroes run into some Death Eater while searching for the next artifact.


End file.
